A growing number of people are using smart devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, and so on, to perform a variety of functionality. In many instances, the users interact with their devices through a virtual assistant. The virtual assistant may communicate with a user to perform a desired task, such as searching for content, checking into a flight, setting a calendar appointment, and so on. As the virtual assistant interacts with the user, information may be displayed that is irrelevant to the interaction and/or visually overwhelming. Accordingly, there is an increasing need to interface with a virtual assistant in an efficient manner, particularly when a mobile device is used that includes limited display space.